Proyecto de Verano
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Capitulo II. Código Ciego. El capitulo nos habla sobre el "Blindfold Gang". La líder de dicha pandilla es Liv, quien tiene la habilidad de borrar la percepción hacia los objetos a una cierta distancia de ella misma o sus alrededores. Cualquiera que tenga la contraseña puede unirse, y los nuevos miembros obtienen gratis una sudadera. Cualquier persona puede unirse, inclusive tu.
1. Registro de niños

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diares no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esta serie de one-shots esta basado en la serie de canciones de Shin Seki-P (Jin) en las cuales me he basado para la trama. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

* * *

_Prologo._

_Apertura: Registro de niños._

_La historia sobre mostrar algo._

* * *

El atardecer resplandio en el horizonte de los edificios, los parques, las calles, los semáforos y las casas. Parecía que por ahora no había nadie. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

Es así como comenzaremos esta historia. La historia de la primera tragedia. Una historia que ocurre en agosto, con un el molesto sonido de las cigarras y la brisa del verano. Una historia de un grupo de chicos, con su 'estúpido juego de niños'. Esta es la historia de cómo siguieron a una señal misteriosa.

Una chica que dio todo por la ilusa idea de que salvaría a su familia.

La chica que simplemente no quería desaparecer.

El chico que odia las mentiras más que nadie.

El chico que miente por el bien de sus amigos.

La chica que no quiere perder la atención exagerada sobre ella.

La chica que no supo expresar sus sentimientos hacia la persona más importante para ella.

El chico que escapa de la realidad para no olvidar a la persona más importante que hubo en su vida.

El chico que quería ser fuerte para poder protegerla a ella.

El chico que quiere proteger a su amiga.

El chico que desea tener amigos.

El hombre que realizo un pacto para poder ver una vez más a su esposa.

Aquella madre que dio todo por su única hija.

Todos aquí van a contar sus historias, aquellas que ocurrieron en este abrasador verano. Aquellas que quedaran en el recuerdo de sus miradas.

Con los auriculares blancos en sus oídos, darán la señal con una pequeña sonrisa. En el momento en que llaman a la puerta, el calor impregnado en ellos se desborda. "¿Todavía no puedes verlo?" Concentra tu mirada en la batalla por delante. Desde que sus mentes dudaron ese día, pareció como si el código resonara diciendo; "Ahora".

¿Acaso ustedes sabían?… que en este mundo, que podía llegar a ser amable y cruel con aquellos que lo habitaban, ¿había personas que lo odiaban?

— ¡Tráiganla de vuelta!, ¡tráiganla de vuelta! — grito el chico castaño sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su amada amiga.

Era momentos como estos en los que tenías que escribir el código en "0". Así como debías de aceptar ese condicional sistema, ¿acaso es lo que siempre ha de funcionar?

Miras el cuerpo inerte de tu amigo, y frente a él, tu profesor. ¿Qué se supone que harías en momentos así? Si no lo apruebas, entonces, ¿esto no sería así?

La luna creciente se levantara en llamas con un resplandeciente rojo. Este es el frente de batalla de la exagerada fantasía.

Es tiempo, vamos a conectar nuestras miradas, si el ritmo resuena con un gran toque. ¿No es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso? ¡Vamos, ven con nosotros!

En un código van a conectar sus miradas, y cuando estés envuelto en la ranura rebotan te, se darán cuenta que no es una broma, entre la brecha de ese escenario de alta gama. Te darás cuenta que no es una broma, entre la brecha de ese escenario de alta gama.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas de este calor, y de sus valores que pasan entre sí?

—"¿No está tan mal, cierto?"— Cuando abren sus ojos, y estrechan sus manos.

Incluso esas sorprendentes palabras baratas, las disputamos como "contraseñas".

Y miran hacia adelante sólo un poco…

Esta es la historia, de aquellos que obtuvieron los ojos rojos.

* * *

_**Notas de autor: **_**Vuelvo a re subir esta historia desde una nueva cuenta, agradeceria mucho que la leyeran y comentaran que piensan al respecto. Eso es todo.**


	2. Enemigo Artificial

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diares no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esta serie de one-shots esta basado en la serie de canciones de Shin Seki-P (Jin) en las cuales me he basado para la trama. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

* * *

**_Primer historia: Enemigo Artificial._**

**Personajes: Damon S. y Hayley.**

**La historia sobre evitar la mirada.**

* * *

Ruta I.

Observo a Damon a través de la pantalla como cada día desde hace dos años en la cual, ella vivía en la computadora del chico. Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. Los enigmas en la mente de Damon eran grandes para Ley, ella en verdad trataba de comprenderlo, pero le era simplemente difícil.

—"Cuando tus sueños se han ido, ¿Entonces por qué el repetir la rutina diaria? No hay ningún sentido en eso." —Unas fantásticas palabra dicha por ella, al parecer cree que Damon no será capaz de replicarle lo patética que cree que es su vida, sonríe con burla. Su "Amo" o "Master" como suele decirle más comúnmente.

—Estoy enamorado de la no realidad —En verdad Ley no esperaba que Damon le respondiera. Quizas lo dijo con sus dedos y no con su boca, pero le había replicado, eso era algo nuevo.

Hayley podía describir la vida de Damon de hace dos años con perfecta claridad.

Personas sin caras ni rostros, Y aun así, el sientes una conexión con ellos. Por supuesto, sin embargo, esto no puede ser amor mutuo. Y a pesar de todo, esta es la forma en la que va terminando otro día, el chico pelinegro pretende haber vivido, y entonces se va a dormir.

Felicidades, conocen la vida de Damon Salvatore a la perfección.

Pero ante la frase del chico, había de admitir que era algo nuevo, nunca le replicaba y generalmente la ignoraba, solamente sonrió, hacia un tiempo no sonreía con burla ni sarcasmo, esta era una sonrisa de comprensión hacia el chico. Habían progresado.

—¡Quiero ir al centro comercial! —replico divertida, debía de comenzar a molestarlo de inmediato.

Escucho el bufido de molestia del chico, pero pudo divisar una muy leve sonrisa en él, respondio un leve "Quizás" a la chica, y continuo con su tarea de querer componer una canción con el programa japonés que había descargado.

Vamos, habían progresado considerablemente, y eso, en verdad alegraba a Hayley.

* * *

Ruta XX.

—Ah, es tan aburrido —replico Ley co fastidio mientras observaba al callado chico ignorrarle nuevamente mientras trataba de apartar sus ojos de ella, incluso a pesar de que no puedes evitarlos—Oye, Considerando que te niegas a reconocerlo, ¿Estás poniendo una cara aburrida de nuevo mientras me miras a través de la pantalla?

Estaba fastidiada, pasar su existencia en el computador de un virgen de 18 años con complejo de "emo" era aburrido. En verdad aburrido, y lo odiaba. En verdad lo odiaba.

Mas sabe que replicarle así no es el mejor plan de acción que debe de usar contra Damon en estos momentos, y ambos lo saben.

Porque Damon Salvatore se estaba cansando de ella.

El sabía que sus patéticos días oscuros y marchitos eran dolorosos, sin duda alguna. Todo había empezado desde que "ella" murió, por su culpa. Dios sabe que fue su culpa que ella se fuera. No necesitaba a un estúpido virus de computadora para recordárselo cada día.

Deseaba que esta realidad fuese una mentira, pero no lo era. ¿Qué era entonces?

—¿A qué suena vivir juntos en un mundo fabricado por el hombre? —aquella frase saco de juego a Ley, la dejo muda, sin respuesta— ¿Tiene algún sentido este mundo que solo va a negarte? —La voz de Damon sonaba a el de alguien enojado, cansado de todo— Solamente dile NO a todos y mírame solo a mí.

Hayley también se había enojado. Y en verdad no pudo controlarse al decir lo siguiente.

—Ha, realmente fantástico, ¿Quieres qué aplauda para ti? —sonrió con sorna y superioridad al ver al chico morderse el labio con enojo— Sabes que el exterior se ha llenado de "basura", y solo te refugias en tu recuerdo de "ella" —lo había lastimado, al decir eso, la cara de Damon dejo de mostrar expresión alguna, y solo la miro con sus ojos vacíos— Lo haces al punto de sentir dolor al no querer olvidar a la única persona que en verdad te aprecio, ¿Por qué tus ojos me evitan ahora?

Este no es el mejor plan de acción, y ambos lo saben también. Al final de esto, saben que encontraran un aislamiento sin límites. A medida que repites sus días en un cuarto sin luz, Damon y Hayley empiezan a derrumbarse, Y el sonido de Ley resuena.

—No entiendo esto para nada —soltó de la nada Damon, Hayley sabía que algo malo se acercaba, a pesar de ser un virus, las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas— Eres como un juguete que solo sirve para hablar… me he aburrido de ti.

Entonces la borro, elimino a Ley de su computador. La elimino sin saber que en realidad había eliminado a Heyley.

* * *

**N/A: Esta es la actualización, espero les haya gustado, comenten que tal les parecio, se que es algo confuso, pero en el capitulo cuatro entenderán este mismo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Código Ciego

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diares no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esta serie de one-shots esta basado en la serie de canciones de Shin Seki-P (Jin) en las cuales me he basado para la trama. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

**Aclaración****: En si, este capitulo trata de Liv, presentando a los miembros de "Blindfold Gang", por eso se muestra la mención de otros personajes.**

* * *

**_Segunda historia: Código ciego._**

**Personajes: Olivia "Liv" Parker.**

**La historia sobre ocultar los ojos.**

* * *

Vivir en un mundo donde la mayor parte de la sociedad finge que no ha perdido la esperanza, se les había vuelto un poco pesado para coexistir en el mismo. Todavía pondian ver los errores de otros.

Liv se sumía en la oscuridad de su habitación, estando de rodillas mientras miraba por la ventana. Se sentía impotente, como la mayor parte de las noches, a pesar de que ella y sus "hermanos" se apoyaban mutuamente para poder superar los fantasmas del pasado de ellos. Se levanto del suelo haciendo una mueca, se apresuro a irse de su habitación para salir por aquella puerta que tenia el numero "107" de aquel edificio. Sintio el Ipod de su bolsillo vibrar mientras cerraba la puerta sin preocuparse por el ruido causado.

Colocándose los audífonos sobre su melena rubia, así como la capucha de aquel singular suéter con "forma" de Ipod, miro hacia la oscura calle frente a ella al tiempo en que sus ojos se tornaban de un intenso rojo carmesí. Con la capucha puesta, no era como si hubiese algún problema.

"Ojos vendados por completo".

A su mente llego la imagen de sus hermanos, Rebeka y Jeremy. La primera con su raro, pero cómodo short verde camiseta igual verde con capucha que cubría la cabeza de la misma, y también, Jeremy, con su pantalón desgastado y camiseta café y su sudadera negra con puntos blancos, con aquella habitual sonrisa de gato chesire. Todos con ojos rojos, todos sonriendo excepto ella.

Como siempre, se pone a analizar la situación actual, pero le es simplemente imposible. Todo se tornara de rojo a su alrededor, de una manera casi ficticia. Era sorprendente ver como todos los miembros de el "Grupo de los ojos vendados" como solían llamarle, aunque, "Blindfold Gang" sonaba mejor. Ante ellos todo se volvía surrealista.

Si la veías a ella junto a todos sus preciados amigos, siempre los encontrarías inesperadamente, como si fuese un paisaje algo vago. Suponiendo que ellos esperan el mañana, con una enferma y ansiosa vida. Casi lograras escuchar la voz de la líder, Liv, susurrarte en el oído.

—"Ven, ven, no es algo demasiado malo..."—claro, si quitamos de golpe, toda molesta vibración, quizás así, no sera tan malo.

Bueno, no puedes rechazarlos si aun no lo has probado.

Conocerás a sus miembros uno a uno. La líder y miembro numero 1, Liv Parker. La segunda, Rebeka, y el tercero, Jeremy.

En este sitio todos tragaran su corazón vanidoso, hacia la derecha observaras el interruptor de tus ojos, mientras en tu pecho se encuentra atrapada una leve esperanza. Así como la sonrisa de Jeremy que para nada es sincera.

Convirtiendo todo en un ritmo algo raro, todos estos chicos miran hacia el frente con el sentimiento de querer correr y huir de sus pecados, pero, de repente la atmósfera se hace algo familiar. Aunque al perecer nadie mas se dará cuenta, pero vamos, ¡eso está muy bien!

Es como cuando Stefan camina por las calles con su particular sudadera rosa, con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza para hacer menos visible el rojizo de sus ojos, deteniéndose en un escaparate donde observa un póster con el en la imagen, un concierto de el se aproximaba, odiaba la fama que sus molestos ojos le traían. Pero si mientras camina por la ciudad, no es descubierto, significa eso que ha tenido éxito.

—"Continuemos la misión"—susurra Liv con una leve sonrisa.

Es tan difícil como caminar con todos por la ciudad sin llamar la atención. Volviendo a atar las zapatillas por los cordones desatados, es justo en ese momento en que recibe un mensaje de Jeremy, la señal ha sido enviada, intenten actuar con normalidad.

Si sienten que la temperatura sube, no es ningún problema, simplemente puedes dar un gran salto. Al oeste de una gran ciudad o al norte, no había ningún problema porque todos estarían a tu lado.

—"Oye, oye, es como que ya casi acaba, ¿no es así?"—El canalla de cabello castaño de seguro se burlara, aunque es una gran lastima, aun no lo entiendes ¿cierto?, casi escucho como puede burlarse de ti, aunque simplemente no puede esconderse.

Si te interesa entrar a este curioso grupo, el reclutamiento es ilimitado. Claro que, las participaciones a medias como las de Damon, son claramente permitidas. Las admisiones son incondicionales, la indumentaria es libre.

Ley es la miembro seis y Damon es el miembro numero siete, así como Stefan es el seis y Tyler el numero ocho. Si se han de preguntar quien es el numero cuatro, bueno, eso es facil una vez que te encuentras con April, aunque nunca deberas olvidarte del miembro numero nueve, Klaus.

Liv, ella puede sentir la ingenuidad de tu mirada, tanto, que te vanaglorias tu mismo. Aunque puedes ser un miembro si descubres la contraseña, inclusive yo lo seria. No importa que seas, NI-NI*, otaku*, hikkikomori* o un NEET, eso es lo que menos importancia ha de tener.

Estado: El mejor.

Intenta no tambalearte, porque las alarmas nunca se detendrán. Si por alguna extraña razón el neón falla, este mismo lograra que el viento levante tu capucha, dejando a la vista el secreto de tus ojos. Pero no has de preocuparte por nada, incluso si viene inesperadamente, todos traerán consigo un paisaje algo vago.

Supongamos que irán hacia el mañana con una ansiosa y enferma vida.

—"Ven, ven, toma un poco mas de esto"— lograras escuchar mientras te frotas levemente los ojos.

Dime algo, ¿Esto te ha parecido interesante?

Mejor a la siguiente hagamos algo que te anime.

* * *

**N/A: Esta es la actualización, espero les haya gustado, comenten que tal les parecio, se que es algo confuso, pero en el capitulo cuatro entenderán este mismo.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Referencias:**

**NI-NI: Ni estudia, ni trabaja.**

**Otaku: palabra despectiva para referirse a alguien que le gusta el anime y manga.**

**Hikkikomori: termino japones usado para personas que se recluyen en sus habitaciones y se niegan a salir al exterior.**


End file.
